1. Technical Field
The invention relates to acoustics, and more particularly, to systems for processing audio signals to enhance a perceived quality of a processed signal.
2. Related Art
The audio quality of a phone call may depend on the characteristics of telephone terminals at either end of a communication path between the terminals, as well as the networks that provide signals for the terminals. This is true of mobile telephone terminals and their supporting networks. Different mobile networks may have different characteristics that affect the quality of phone calls. A network may exhibit different characteristics in different locations, since network characteristics (e.g., gain, spectral features, distortions, signal continuity, duplexing characteristics) may change in time or change with geography. Further, a network may exhibit different characteristics when receiving signals from different types of networks and telephone terminals that may include the communication path, since each network may work with a particular set of telephone terminals, ideally situated on the same network.
A need exists for systems which may obtain and use information about the terminals and networks that may support a telephone call and may modify their processing characteristics to improve the quality of audio signals transmitted during a telephone call.